Lusycho
Lusycho, a hidden Legendary Pokemon located deep within a hidden passage-way in a far away island. A Pokemon of manipulations over things one cannot even fathom. It is said that she, yes, it has a gender, can control factors in life such as luck and the age old good or bad karma. It is said she has very little control of space, like Palkia. Cunning and often wanting to play, she can mess with one's lide by manipulating thoughts and the outcomes of certain events. Definitely not one of the most powerful legendaries, but definitely interesting to say at the least. Appearance Lusycho is often mistaken for a common Pokemon because of the simplicity of her design. Most of the time, a Legendary Pokemon can radiate power just from its stellar appearance. Not Lusycho. Instead, it looks... Innocent. Adorable. But rest assured, it isn't. It resembles a fox, having a very short snout. Her fur is a peach color, with tufts of it on her arms, shoulders, chest, and knees. She sports luscious red hear, which seem to be spiky, but are surprisingly soft to the touch, which almost runs down to her waist. Her tail is almost the same way, but shorter in length. Her eyes are lather large, being sort of a soft red, with white irises and pupils, also sporting large ears, with red inner parts. She stands at 3 feet and 7 inches tall, weighing 89 pounds. Powers If you didn't figure it out already, Lusycho is a dual Psychic / Dark type. Psychic for her space manipulating prowess, and Dark side for her cunning and troublesome nature. As I mentioned, she seems to be located in a miniature rift of space. She seems to be able to control some factors in lives, such as Luck, or raising the probability of one thing to happen, or karma, the belief that doing something good or bad will effect your future. It is even rumored she can control the time one dies, but I won't get into that. It is very unclear what her role is in the League of Legendaries. In Battle, Lusycho is very fast and hits hard as well. Her typing provides her for many coverages, as well as a good movepool. Her specialty is her Special Attack, being able to prepare glorious stunts and arrays of moves with a flick of a wrist. Including two signature moves. Movepool -Start- Revealing Fate: (Status) (Acc --) A rather troubling and stimulated image is shown to the target after being told will happen to them. What is shown varies, her psychic prowess searching for the deepest fears in one's mind. This move harshly lowers Attack, Special Attack, and Speed, but always goes last. Priority -8. Fails if the target has "Oblivious". -Start- Tackle -Start- Teleport Level 7: Confusion Level 12: Telekinesis Level 16: Thief Level 22: Night Shade Level 26: Calm Mind Level 28: Psyshock Level 34: Shadow Ball Level 40: Reflect Level 44: Recover Level 50: Light Screen Level 56: Revealing Fate Level 60: Lucky Chant Level 65: Psycho Cut Level 70: Aura Sphere Level 73: Knock Off Level 80: Focus Energy Level 99: Psychotic Penetration Psychotic Penetration A move only available to use by Lusycho when wearing the Enabler Dress. It is a dual Psychic / Dark type move. Physical, with a staggering 120 Power and 90 percent accuracy. The user of this move searches for the most vunerable weakspots in a foe using its mind, and in a split second, slashes a strange scythe of energy into that weakspot. Like Flying Press, it is Psychic or Dark based on which one is more effective. This move has a higher chance of being a critical hit. Enabler Dress Early photographs and art imitations reveal this Pokemon to wear an elegant light red dress that was spiky around the collar and the bottom rim. Embedded was a ruby like jewel, and it seemed to complete Lusycho's figure. It is even rumored that it boosted her level of concentration, power, and ego. This is called the Enabler Dress, an elegant piece of attire seeming to be packed with tons of spiritual energy. Loved by a certain Pokemon, it will boost the rightful holder's Psychic and Dark attacks by 1.2x, and raise accuracy, and enable the use of a Special Move if held by a certain Pokemon, and trigger a forme change. Base Stats HP: 90 Attack: 130 Defense: 50 Special Attack: 150 Special Defense: 120 Speed: 110 BTS: 650 Base Stats in Lusycho - Dressed HP: 90 Attack: 140 Defense: 80 Special Attack: 140 Special Defense: 80 Speed: 120 BTS: 650 EV Yield HP: 0 Attack: 0 Defense: 0 Sp Attack: 3 Sp Defense: 2 Speed: 0 Pokedex Entry Lusycho, the Pokemon a Trickery. It is said to have power over very confusing factors in life, such as luck or karma. It is speculated to have manipulations over certain things in space. If one spots Lusycho, consider yourself important. Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Psychic Category:Dark Type Category:Red Pokemon Category:Peach Pokemon Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Pokemon who do not evolve